


圈养恶魔

by dundunmiruku



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundunmiruku/pseuds/dundunmiruku
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	圈养恶魔

*  
眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇。

窗边的人正低头记着笔记，目光在圆圈和小竖杠拼接而成的文字间跳跃，徐明浩则用目光描着他的容颜。

嘴唇总是微微翘起的，他喜欢用它来表达欢快的心情。鼻子锋利挺拔，要不是一开始就认识，还会以为他做过那种又是打针又是开刀的手术。还有眼睛……啊，眼睛的主人看过来了。

圆珠笔停止了晃动，文俊辉转头看向肆无忌惮打量着他的徐明浩，半边侧脸从阳光的爱抚下逃离：“在看什么？”

“看你。”

“为什么看我？”

“你好看啊。还能有什么理由？”

“嗤。”听了这句话的人又把视线收回到了笔记本上，嘴角却顺应着他真实的感受稍稍弯起，“你好肉麻噢。”

徐明浩维持着观察小动物的姿态，少顷，动作很大地把摆在桌上的手臂收起，顺带拉了一把屁股下的座椅。他知道文俊辉一定会做出反应，果不其然，他搭着膝盖的左手很快被一只手掌捕获，不轻不重地搔了搔掌心。

虽然肉麻，再多看几眼也不要紧——文俊辉没有吱声，但徐明浩对他的暗语心知肚明。

*  
同样从辽阔的大陆飞到这个小小的国家读书，是徐明浩和文俊辉熟络起来的原因之一。尽管这个缘由已经足够充分，充分到第一节班课结束后两双鞋都有意识地向对方靠近，但校里的留学生就像外文流行乐一般遍地可寻，相同的母语最多只能构成他们眼神交触的第一个契机。

徐明浩很多时候会想，为什么文俊辉会赖上自己？换一种说法，为什么陪在他身边的会是文俊辉呢？他们性格迥异，爱好也不甚相同，闲适的周末对徐明浩来说是铺满地板的阳光和一本喜欢的书，对文俊辉而言则是零食、毛绒玩具，以及上个世纪的香港喜剧片。他们待在一起的时候并不总是有交流，用文俊辉的话说，不同的艺术之间需要相互尊重。

“那你干嘛还老来我这边？”徐明浩对他的说法提出反驳，“而且你不是还有好多留学生朋友，干嘛不找他们出去玩？”

文俊辉把光盘塞进影碟机，顺手抄起地上的一包膨化食品：“老出去玩多累啊。你这儿待着舒服，我就要来我就要来。”

徐明浩无奈地叹气。其实他怎么会不知道，文俊辉也是怕他一个人太孤独。

另外，在逗徐明浩开心这门手艺上，文俊辉很是精通。倒不是说他讲的笑话有多高明，文俊辉那些老掉牙的段子徐明浩大多听过，引他发笑的往往是文俊辉智商掉线和犯蠢的时候。

怎么会有这样的人呢？眉骨精致棱角鲜明，抛一个眼神就能把路边的女生电得五迷三道，偏偏却是个不折不扣的粗神经、一顶一的冒失鬼。

——咳咳，虽然以上的认知后来被证实存在些许误差，但徐明浩从文俊辉身上获得的快乐是真真实实地存在过。

在第N次早晨睡过头没赶上上课铃以致被教授勒令“再迟到一回就取消期末考资格”后，文俊辉彻底焉了。徐明浩把装着早餐的塑料袋摆到他面前，看着他沮丧的后脑勺恨铁不成钢地“啧啧”两声：“你就不能起早一点？包子都凉了。”

“不是我起得太晚，是早课的时间太反人类了。这么冷的天哎！”

也对，违反文俊辉作息规律的所有东西都是扯淡。

“先别忙着吃，”徐明浩在文俊辉唆牛奶的时候戳戳他的肩，“作业带了没？我们都交上去了，那儿摞着呢。”

“嗨，能不带吗，你整天催我做这个……”文俊辉拉开书包拉链，左摸摸右掏掏。

“哎？”

“哎？？？？”

“文俊辉！”涵养良好的教授在讲台上气得吹胡子瞪眼，“不许大声喧哗！”

文俊辉连忙哈着腰道歉，硬生生挤出来的笑在转向徐明浩的时候化作一张委委屈屈的哭脸：“我明明记得把它塞包里了……”

没法子，徐明浩一边憋着笑一边给文俊辉打掩护，身材高挑的男孩猫着腰蹿出门，总算在第二节小课前溜了回来。

“你这个样子啊，毕业都成问题。”徐明浩对气喘吁吁的文俊辉说。

“这样下去不行。”文俊辉冷静地自我分析。

“确实不行。”

“好，我决定了。”文俊辉一拍桌子，“我要搬到你那幢公寓去。”

这回轮到徐明浩迷茫了：“啥？”

“你监督我起床。”文俊辉补充，“还有提醒我不要忘带作业。我嘛……我那儿的零食你随便吃！还有大餐啊火锅之类的，你尽管开口。”

“啊？”

“三秒钟不反对就当你答应。三二一。”文俊辉飞快地念了三个数字，“就这么定了。”

徐明浩张着嘴巴，坐在他旁边的人已经笑嘻嘻地打开雪白如新的教材翻看了起来。

似乎也不是多麻烦的事，他暗自琢磨着。但他总有种背上了一个大包袱的错觉，就像文俊辉不声不响地跳到他的背上，看着他受惊的样子发出震耳欲聋的笑声。

怎么会有这样的人呢？徐明浩摇着头感慨。

*  
顺理成章地，徐明浩拥有了文俊辉房间的钥匙。文俊辉说到做到，能不早起绝不少睡一分钟，呼呼大睡只等着徐明浩把他从被窝里拽出来。徐明浩也不是一个爱早起的稀有动物，每逢早课只能顶着乱蓬蓬的头发走到楼上开门入室，给那个蜷着的家伙屁股上来一巴掌。

怎么看怎么像养了一只宠物，比自己还大只的那种。

不过就像猫也会急眼，好脾气的文俊辉也有被惹恼的时候。

运动会那会儿徐明浩负责给班里做后勤，文俊辉嫌一个人没劲，屁颠屁颠地也跟着徐明浩忙前忙后。两个人顶着大太阳去领矿泉水，负责物料的人看出他俩是留学生，态度明显地便有些怠慢。徐明浩在看到那个女生让人抬走第四箱水的时候忍不住问：“不是我们先来的么？”

“可是他们看起来比你们急呢。”女生捏着嗓子说道。

“哎哎，你干什么！”

徐明浩看见她的表情忽然一变，转过头，文俊辉正拿着手机对准了她。

“拍个照而已。”文俊辉的目光从屏幕落到她的脸上，“怎么，不让拍啊？”

他敛去了脸上一贯的笑意，深邃的眼眶微微张大，透出几分狠厉的阴冷。女生向后瑟缩两步：“你、你别想拿我的照片乱发，不然……”

“我干嘛要乱发？你又没干什么。”文俊辉一字一顿地说罢，看向徐明浩，“对吧？”

最后，徐明浩跟文俊辉一人抬着纸箱的一边往回走，箱子上面还放了两盒多给的饼干。

“是不是做得有点过了啊？”徐明浩问他。

“没事，本来也没想着往外发，吓唬吓唬她而已。”文俊辉在阳光下眯着眼睛，“这女生我知道，他们班的人最喜欢排挤留学生。”

徐明浩以为这茬已经过去，谁想到下午的接力跑又闹出了摩擦。那是他跟文俊辉唯一参加的项目，他跑第二棒，跑在他内圈的男生在即将与他擦身而过之时故意往他那边挤，接力棒狠狠地敲在了他的手臂上。

文俊辉是最后一棒，徐明浩站在跑道上揉着手，远远地看见文俊辉在第三棒还有一段距离的时候便开始起跑，眼睛转向右后方，左手状似无意地一挥——

“啪”，内圈男生反应不及，接力棒骨碌碌地滑落在地。

医务室里，徐明浩哭笑不得地等着医生给文俊辉涂药水。后者脸上挂了点儿彩，是被那个班级的人打的。

“你咋想的？”徐明浩掰过他的下巴，“这也太明显了。”

“他从跑道内侧冲到外沿撞你就不明显了？”文俊辉一脸不屑，“而且把棒子拍飞也是技术活，技术活！你懂吗？”

徐明浩皱起鼻子：“我是说你的脸破得太显眼了。”

“嗯？”文俊辉来了兴致，“嗳，你是不是心疼我呢？”

徐明浩扁着嘴把他的脸撇向一边。

“说实话是不是挺心疼的？哎，你说实话......”

“医生好。”徐明浩立正站直，朝门口正色道。文俊辉眨眨眼，在医生走过来之前又不甘心地扯了扯徐明浩的衣角。

*  
两人关系发生裂痕是在一次歌唱比赛。当时他们都进了决赛，其中一轮要选手在赛前自由组合，两人一组上台表演。

“要不分开组吧，我们俩。”徐明浩坐在沙发上，拿起角落里的吉他，“我有特别想唱的歌，需要一个女生。”

文俊辉晃荡着的脚尖停了下来。徐明浩见他半天不吭声，疑惑地抬起头。

“还问我干什么？”文俊辉扯起嘴角，“你都把话说得这么满了。”

“但总是要征求你的意见的......”

“我还能有什么意见？”

徐明浩不知道他生的哪门子气，被他激得也有点恼了：“既然你没有意见，那就这样定了。我晚点会去联系我的搭档。”

“不用晚，我现在就走。”

徐明浩未触到琴弦的手指停滞在半空中。文俊辉从被晒得暖融融的地板上坐起来，重重地关上了门。

之后的练习两个人各顾各的，徐明浩跟那个女生约在了练歌房，文俊辉也不知道是找的音乐教室还是别的什么地方。徐明浩一直没能看见文俊辉的搭档，更准确地说，他连文俊辉这几天都很少看得到。两个人都像是铆着一股劲，谁先拉开的战火无从追索，可眼下的情境已经有愈演愈烈之势，谁也不愿先投降半步。

决赛的那天，徐明浩在后台排队等妆发师给自己弄造型。文俊辉跟他的搭档从面前走过，他的注意力不自觉地被吸过去，其实在彩排的时候他就看到了那个女生，斜飞的柳叶眉和一双桃花眼，是又活泼又讨人喜欢的类型。

他盯着女生足有五秒钟，直到余光被另一双眼睛投来的视线触动。文俊辉画了眼线，头发向上撩起，露出好看的额头和眉骨。徐明浩第一次被他用这种眼神看着，那眼神既非冷酷也非怨恨，乍一看平白得辨不出什么内容，仔细一瞧才发现是太多情绪交缠在一起的复杂混合物。

徐明浩似乎看得懂，又觉得是自己猜错了。

有关那天舞台上的一切他到后来都记得不大清楚，闭上眼睛时一闪而过的唯有雪白耀眼的灯光、鼓噪着耳膜的音响，以及唱歌时声带传来的轻微颤动。文俊辉表演时他一直站在舞台侧面，视野狭窄光线吝啬，他没能在舞台上与他交换哪怕一个眼神，尽管连他自己也知道这都是由谁一手促成。

双眼再度合上，睁开。文俊辉的脸在他面前无限放大，右手举着一个闪亮的事物炫耀似地晃了晃。头顶是每天都会打照面的吊灯，腿下坐着的是玄关处的置物柜，他看向自己的右手，那里也握着一个奖杯，他才想起自己输了，输给了文俊辉。

“徐明浩——”文俊辉的鼻尖堪堪擦过他的耳朵，“失败。”

徐明浩仍瞅着手上的东西发愣，玻璃棱角上折射出的芒状光点朦朦胧胧映入他的眼底。很快地，他的手里一松，视线的焦点被文俊辉蛮不讲理地夺走。

“别看它，看我。”

两只手臂一左一右撑到他的身侧，他被一座名叫文俊辉的城墙牢牢禁锢。

“呐，输了的人应该乖乖听话呦。”

吐出这几个音节的时候文俊辉再次迫近，这次是他上翘的唇瓣，似碰非碰地划过徐明浩面颊的绒毛。徐明浩被他的气息抚得有些痒，眯着眼睛短而急促地吸了一口气，眸子里像撒下了一把被揉碎的星光。

文俊辉的动作一顿，劝诱般说着挑逗话语的嘴巴微微张着，瞳孔里隐秘着的情绪愈发深沉。

“你还在不高兴么？”徐明浩有些苦恼，薄薄的唇瓣轻轻撅起，这在文俊辉看来完全是一次索吻，“可我还是不知道你为什么生气。不就是一次合唱吗？”

为什么生气呢？其实文俊辉也没法给他一个精准的答案。徐明浩说想跟别人一队，那种感觉就像是他把徐明浩请到自己的花园里，给他看芬芳馥郁的鲜花，吃烤得金黄酥脆的烤鸭，喝兑了蜂蜜的威士忌，最后还把庭院的钥匙交给徐明浩保管，徐明浩却用手指穿过那个细细的银色环扣，一边慢悠悠地转着一边跟他说，哎呀哎呀，可我不想要你的钥匙啊。

他当时的第一反应便是生气，虽然徐明浩无论如何都没有必须要跟他捆在一起的理由，但他就是很生气。他找了一个比徐明浩的搭档还要漂亮的女生，疯了一样地练歌背词，他要告诉徐明浩，他才不是一只只会撒娇的家养猫咪，而是一只拥有尖齿和利爪的不折不扣的肉食动物。

徐明浩好像有点困了，垂着脑袋打了一个软绵绵的哈欠。文俊辉心想这个关头竟然还能犯困，看来是自己的压迫感施加得还不够。

“......嗯？”徐明浩抚着被轻轻啄了一下的脸颊，“干嘛？”

“亲你。”

“为什么亲我？”

文俊辉在心底咬牙切齿地痛呼：这个不解风情的家伙！

再不能跟他这样周旋下去了。氛围什么的都先抛到一边，预先做好的循循善诱的准备也被忘到了九霄云外，文俊辉现在的目标只有咫尺之隔的那颗心脏，他要让它变得炽热变得滚烫，要它跟随自己胸腔内的频率一起剧烈地跳动。

徐明浩被吻住的时候明显地迟钝了一会儿，这个时机文俊辉可不会放过，他伸出一只手扣住徐明浩的后脑勺，舌尖畅通无阻地开始在他的口腔内开疆拓土。徐明浩当机的时长堪比蚂蚁环绕地球，等到他的神思终于回转，面上的温度开始以指数形疯狂飙升，文俊辉已经碾着他粉色的唇瓣，将那片湿润的温床彻彻底底地扫荡了个干净。

实话说文俊辉也是第一次接这样的吻，过程的顺利大抵应该归功于徐明浩的配合，尽管是那种失去意识懵懵懂懂的顺从。反正怎么样都好，文俊辉舔着嘴角想，徐明浩没有反抗就意味着他还可以做进一步的行动。

“……！！”

徐明浩被烫了似地把文俊辉撩起他衣摆的手推开，眸光闪烁。

还是碰了钉子。不过不要紧。文俊辉一只手抓住他欲擒故纵的手臂，另一只手轻松地拨开他的裤子纽扣。

“啊，都湿掉了。”他故意做出惊讶的表情，“跟我接吻……这么舒服吗？”

徐明浩被他说得又羞又窘，眼睛水汪汪的，像含了几粒剔透的晨露。

“我来让你更舒服，怎么样？”

话语间，文俊辉在徐明浩的身前蹲了下来。徐明浩其实可以借着这个机会挣脱，但这个念头仅仅是极短暂地闪烁了一下，旋即便被冲上大脑皮层的强烈快感淹没。惊喘声险些冲破喉咙，他只好紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴。

文俊辉显得很生涩，吞吐的动作却是难能可贵的温柔。说不清是身下的人还是感官给他带来的刺激更大，徐明浩只觉得浑身的敏感点都汇集到了一处，在唇舌的撩拨下翻滚起一波高过一波的燥热。绵软的手已经遮不住什么，指缝中漏出几句被拉扯得极细的呻吟，偏偏在这个时候，他朦胧的双眼对上了文俊辉的眼睛，仿佛听见文俊辉在说，“我都看见了呦”。

眩目的白光瞬间侵袭了他。他徒劳地闭上眼，颤抖着释放了在他的口中。

“很棒呢，我们明浩。”文俊辉把他扶到肩头，安抚地摸着他的头发。徐明浩伏在他的颈侧，缓缓地从情欲中收回些许游离的意识。

“会痛么？”他若有所指地问。

“不会的。”

“……知道了。”徐明浩慢慢地说，“做吧。”

文俊辉用胳膊把他支起来，残留着腥气的牙齿咬上他红透的唇瓣。

尽管进入的时候徐明浩已经做好了准备，但还是被文俊辉那滚烫的物事弄得又胀又痛。他不顾自己的下身正以最淫糜的方式与文俊辉交合，埋在枕头里大喊：“文俊辉！你这个骗子！！”

文俊辉皱紧了眉头，进退两难的境地使得他也很不好受。但徐明浩的不配合只会让情况更糟，他只好软言软语地出声安慰，也算一个平日里见不到的极稀奇的景象。

到了后来，抱怨化作甜腻的低喃，刺痛转为蹿过神经的不间断的潮热，他们从对方的身体上寻得了默契，不知餍足地索取，互相满足，然后再索求更多。

徐明浩在又一次高潮的间隙模模糊糊地想，他和文俊辉到底是怎样走到的这一步？他既不是一个多么纯粹的烂好人也无法给予文俊辉太多，文俊辉却把他的全部面目，天真的狡黠的，温顺的强势的，如同倾倒金灿灿的钱币一般尽数铺陈在他面前。这一行为不可谓不危险，于一只藏在暗处的猫而言更是如此。

可他没有问，文俊辉也不会主动提起。他的爱侣在夜晚以外的时间里依旧开朗又笨拙，时常会逗得他大笑，偶尔也能招来他的几记拳头。

又一个阳光灿烂的周末，他坐在新买的法兰绒地毯上看书。文俊辉枕着他的大腿玩开心消消乐，间或不满意地哼哼几声。

“枕头好硬喔。”

徐明浩推了推他的脑袋：“嫌不舒服就去沙发。”

“不要。”文俊辉嚷道，“我就要在这！”

徐明浩叹着气翻过一页书。文俊辉见他不接自己的茬，把手机往旁边一丢，伸出爪子去挠徐明浩的痒痒。

“……好烦啊你这个人！”

说着这句话的人佯装生气地摔下书，不甘示弱地也去挠文俊辉的腰窝。两个人在毛毯上打作一团，嬉笑声与空气中闪亮的微尘一起洒落。

“……明浩。”

闹得累了，两个年轻的躯体肩并着肩并排躺倒在软和的地毯上。徐明浩牵起文俊辉的手，指腹摩挲着他的指尖，像在抚摸小动物肉乎乎的爪子。

“嗯？”

“以后我们再有什么矛盾，都要敞开来说，好么？”

看来他还一直惦记着上次那回事呢。徐明浩眯起眼睛，略有些促狭地说：“上回可是你先怄气跑走的。”

“我知道我知道，是我不好。”文俊辉急急地应道，反手扣住他的手掌，“可我以后难免也会惹你生气，到了那个时候，明浩一定要告诉我啊。我哪里做得不对，哪句话说得欠考虑...你知道的，我有的时候不太聪明。所以明浩，你尽可以把你心里的想法都跟我讲的，我乐意听。”

徐明浩藏在发丝下的眼睛看向他，阳光在他的睫毛上跳动。文俊辉趴在他的身侧，神情严肃又紧张。 

“......你会不会不喜欢我老缠着你啊？”

徐明浩抿着嘴笑了起来。他意识到庭院的门栏始终都为他敞开，文俊辉在里面一会儿惶急地转圈一会儿气得跳脚，但还是攥着钥匙耐心地等着。而他呢，他也早就已经有了答案，这个答案跟文俊辉的邀请一般无二，全然是心甘情愿的。

所以他不该只从文俊辉的身上去探寻这一切的缘由。文俊辉走向他，与他交谈，握住他手的时候，他明明也看着文俊辉笑了，不是吗？

厘清了这所有的全部，徐明浩抬起头，用一个轻巧的吻作为回应。

自此之后，他所有的温柔邪恶，都由他一一圈养。

-end-


End file.
